


Habit

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, First Time, M/M, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Virgin Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Danny ends up in Steve’s bed and learns something new. Set somewhere within the first few episodes of Season 1





	Habit

Steve growled low in his throat, fingers digging into Danny’s hips a moment before tugging his shirt out of his pants. “Too many clothes,” he complains, already fumbling at the buttons.

Danny chuckles, replacing Steve’s hands with his own to get them undone as quickly and efficiently as possible. “Relax, babe. We’ll still get to the good stuff.”

Steve has moved on to nibbling down the side of Danny’s neck. “We’d better. I want you to fuck me.”

Danny’s cock twitched in it’s confides at that and it takes him a second to get his fingers to undo the last button. “Fuck, Steve. You’re sure?”

“Never been more sure in my life,” Steve assures him, already shoving the shirt off Danny’s shoulder. He stops to run his hands over Danny’s torso. “God, you’re… fuck, Danny.”

“We should probably head in the direction of a mattress,” Danny points out, tugging that intense gaze back up to his face. “Unless you plan on doing this standing up.”

Steve grabs his wrist and practically drags him up the stairs. Danny just laughs and allows himself to be pulled along, and then pushed down on the bed. Steve immediately crawls into his lap.

“Eager,” Danny teases, fingers gripping Steve’s thighs.

That bright, goofy grin practically shines down on him, even as Steve shimmies his shoulders to knock his overshirt to the floor. His t-shirt goes next, pulled up just a tad slower than he usually would and Danny definitely appreciates that effort. The slow reveal of sculpted muscle and suntanned skin more than makes up for the extra time it takes.

“Fuck,” Danny breathes, watching Steve undo and remove his belt. “Gonna have to practice this bit, babe. I want a proper show next time.”

Steve chuckles at that. “We haven’t even finished this time and you’re already looking forward to next time? I gotta try harder.”

Danny rolls his eyes, curling his fingers around Steve’s hips, and uses his body weight to flip them. “Oh, I’m paying attention, babe, don’t you worry.” He fits himself right between Steve’s thighs, grinding their crotches together. “Too many clothes.”

“I  _ was _ working on that,” Steve points out.

“Yeah, well, now it’s my turn.”

Danny makes quick work of his own clothes before moving on to Steve’s. Their shoes hit the floor, and a tiny voice at the back of his mind whispers how right they look, side by side at the end of the bed surrounded by discarded clothes. He pushes that thought aside for later and focuses in on the sight before him.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Danny murmurs, running his hands up Steve’s powerful thighs. “God, Steven. Why do you even bother with clothes? You should always be naked.”

“Really?” Steve laughs. “But you complain whenever I take my shirt off.”

Danny leans in to mouth at the curve of one perfect pectoral muscle, making his way to that tight little nipple. “That’s because you’re also distracting.”

Steve gasps when Danny’s teeth catch his nipple, digging at sensitive flesh. “So do you want me naked or not? ‘Cause it seems to me like you can’t make up your mind.”

“Shut it, you. You’re too coherent. Obviously I need to work a little harder.”

Steve opens his mouth to reply, but Danny tugs with his teeth and the words dissolve into a soft whimper of pleasure-pain. Danny grins to himself and moves to the other side. Steve grinds up against Danny, hooking one leg over his thigh, and grabs at his biceps.

“Danny, if you want to fuck me, you better get a move on.”

“Impatient,” Danny muses, poking Steve’s belly button and grinning when the man jerks with a slightly undignified squawk. “Now, do you have lube or did they skip over that in your Army training?”

“Navy,” Steve grumbles, already twisting to dig a bottle from the drawer of his bedside table. He promptly throws it at Danny.

“Hey now, do you want to get fucked or not,” Danny scolds, no real heat to his tone, even as he begins slicking up his fingers.

Steve rolls his eyes and plants his feet on the mattress, spreading his legs wide. That sight alone- Lieutenant Commander Steve Jack McGarrett offering himself up, practically on a silver platter- is enough to take Danny’s breath away.

“Fuck, babe,” he whispers, sliding his clean hand down the inside of Steve’s thigh. “Look at you. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Steve reddens, but lifts his hips. “Hurry up.”

Danny spreads Steve’s ass even further with his clean hand, slick fingers already massaging the tight ring of muscle he finds there. “Easy, I know you’re eager but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not made of glass, Danny,” Steve retorts.

“Hey, I know, but being a big bad Navy SEAL doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you by accident. Let me work.” Danny presses carefully, feeling the muscle give. “Damn, you’re tighter than a virgin.”

Steve blushes, turning his face away, and Danny’s eyes widen.

“Fuck, really?” There’s no response, so Danny shifts forward on his knees to brace his elbows on either side of Steve’s head. “Hey, look at me, babe.” Nervous eyes meet his. Danny runs his clean hand through Steve’s hair, cradling his head in his palm. “Steve, I need you to be honest with me. Have you done this before?”

Steve’s blush only deepens and he shakes his head. “Just my own fingers.”

A shiver of arousal shoots down Danny’s spine. “Shit,” he gasps, dropping his head to catch Steve’s mouth in a slow kiss. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want you to treat me any different,” Steve almost snaps. “I’ve had sex before, I know how it works.”

“Hey, hey.” Danny pets his cheek. “Babe, relax. I know you’re tough, but the first time can be hard. If I’m gentle, it’s for a reason. You get that, right?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Steve grumbles.

“Do you want to keep going?” Danny inquires, bumping their noses together.

“If you stop now, you will live to regret it.”

Danny grins and sits back once more. “Yes sir.”

Steve hooks one hand under a knee, pulling it up closer to his chest, and Danny groans. He adds more lube to his fingers before pressing his own hand to the back of Steve’s thigh and zeroing in on his target. He’s still gentle, getting Steve used to even the idea of an intrusion before pushing one finger inside. The soft sound Steve makes is more than enough encouragement to continue, twisting and stroking until the muscles are relaxed enough for a second.

With two fingers at his disposal, Danny focuses on locating Steve’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Steve almost bucks right off the bed with a shout. Danny chuckles and presses a kiss to his calf.

“That feel good?” he asks, rubbing circles around the bundle of nerves. He doesn’t want to overload Steve too early in the game.

Steve can only whine, free hand curled tight around a fist full of sheets. Danny pries his fingers from the back of his knee, soothing the muscles of his groin with a kiss and settling Steve’s leg over his shoulder. Steve lets his hand fall to the mattress, grasping desperately for something to hang onto. Before he finds it, Danny curls on arm around his thigh and pulls Steve up until his ass is in Danny’s lap, legs falling open over his arms. Steve’s cock drips slowly onto his belly.

“I gotcha,” Danny murmurs, watching the way the rim of Steve’s hole stretches open around his fingers and gently massaging his perineum with his thumb. “You’re doing great.”

Steve moans, one hand gripping the arm Danny still has wrapped around his thigh. “Danny, Danny, Danny-”

“That’s my name,” Danny teases, crooking his fingers just so and grinning at the soft cry he is rewarded with. “Don’t wear it out.”

“ _ More _ ,” Steve grits out.

“More? I must be doing something right if you’re down to single word answers.” A twist of his hand and Steve’s cock jumps. “Condom?”

Steve groans, less “fuck, Danny, do that again” and more “fuck, Danny, why didn’t you tell me to grab one earlier when I was, ya know,  _ getting the lube out of the same drawer _ ”, but he manages to fumble around the drawer one handed and come up with a little silver packet that bounces off Danny’s chest.

Danny reluctantly removes his fingers from Steve’s hole, smiling at the whimper he hears as the muscle flutters around empty air, and tears open the condom. He quickly rolls it over his dick and slicks himself up.

“Scoot up for me,” he instructs, nudging Steve’s ass with his good knee.

Steve obeys, shifting up the bed until his head is on the pillow, his legs bent at the knee and splayed wide. Danny happily fits himself between them, blanketing Steve with his body. His cock slips behind Steve’s balls, catching on his hole when Danny rolls his hips. Steve gasps and grips Danny’s biceps.

“Relax,” Danny murmurs, pushing himself up again so he can get a hand between them. He lines up and pushes.

Steve’s mouth drops open and Danny feels him tense, instinctively fighting this strange intrusion.

“Bear down on it, babe.”

With time, patience, whispered words of encouragement from Danny, and more lube, they pull it off. Danny somehow finds himself balls deep in what has to be the tightest hole he’s ever experience.

“Shit,” he breathes, nuzzling Steve’s collarbone. “Fuck, Steve. This isn’t going to last long.”

“That’s okay,” Steve manages. They’re holding still, giving Steve’s body time to adjust to Danny’s cock. Steve’s hands run up Danny’s arms, over his shoulders, and down his back just before Steve gives an experimental shift of his hips. He inhales sharply, thighs tightening around Danny’s hips. “Fuck, that’s…” his voice trails on when he does is again and his head falls back on the pillow. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Easy,” Danny soothes, brushing a hand through Steve’s sweat-damp hair. “Let me, babe.”

Steve nods and Danny moves. He starts slow, testing the waters. When he changes the angle and Steve let’s out a choked out sound of pleasure, Danny knows he’s on the right track. Steve loops his arms around Danny’s shoulders and tugs him into a messy kiss, groaning against his mouth. They end up clinging to each other. Danny is limited to shallow thrusts, but somehow he doesn’t think Steve minds all that much.

“Touch me,” Steve begs, the words hot against Danny’s mouth.

Danny works a hand down between their bellies and finds Steve’s cock. He doesn’t really need the leftover lube on his fingers, Steve’s leaking so much. One, two strokes, and Steve cums with a cry and a full body shudder that’s too much for Danny. He fills the condom with a low groan.

They lay there a while, just holding on and breathing. Finally, Danny’s knee begins to protest and he carefully sits up. Steve flinches when Danny’s cock slips free.

“Lay here,” Danny instructs. “I’ll go get a towel.”

“Just use the hand towel in the bathroom,” Steve tells him, watching as he carefully stretches his knee. “You okay?”

Danny nods. “Just a little stiff.” He shoots Steve a grin. “Worth it, though.”

He gets the towel and uses it to clean them both up before falling into bed beside Steve once more.

“Danny?” Steve whispers, rolling on his side to look across the inches dividing them.

“Yes, Steven?”

“This isn’t a one time thing, is it?”

Danny rolls to mirror Steve’s position. “Do you want it to be?”

Steve shakes his head.

Danny leans over and kisses him. “Neither do I.”

* * *

 

Danny wakes with an oversized Navy SEAL tucked against his chest. Steve’s body is warm and solid in his arms. Danny won’t admit it, but he’s missed sharing his bed with someone.

“Morning,” Steve yawns, stretching.

“Who would’ve guessed,” Danny laughs in response. “Steve McGarrett is the little spoon.”

“Shut up, Danno.”

“Make me.”

Steve does. In fact, he makes a habit of it.


End file.
